mithgarfandomcom-20200215-history
Bair
The Impossible Child of prophecy, who was destined to ride through the different planes which had been closed to all but those who possessed the blood of their destination. Being one of the few people in Mithgar to be of multiple species, Bair had the ability to move freely between Neddra, Mithgar, Adonar and Vadaria. Before the ways between planes were reopened, he was unable to travel to Feyer or Kelgor. Biography Bair was born to the shape-shifting Baeron Urus and the Elf Riatha. His birth was a welcome surprise to the Elves, as they were incapable of procreating on Mithgar, and no child had been born to any of them in over five thousand years. The answer to this mystery was soon answered by Dalavar, who revealed the heretofore unknown connection between himself and Urus. He explained that his own effortless immortality and shape-changing ability (which are not shared by other mages) are the result of a mage mother who was brutally raped by a demonic Fiend of Neddra, who apparently has the ability to procreate with any creature it wishes. Dalavar's twin sister later married a human Baeron, and produced the child Urus, who inherited her mixed mage/Fiend blood and shape-changing abilities. Bair also inherited this ability. Before his parents had a chance to choose an animal for him to imprint on, he attached himself to one of Dalavar's Draega. From that day on, he was able to shapeshift at will into a Draega. He was raised by his parents, his honorary aunt Faeril Twiggins and his honorary uncle Aravan. During the Dragonstone War, Bair and Aravan (who had gained the ability to turn into a falcon) made their way through the four planes that Bair was able to travel to. As prophecied, Bair regained the Dawn Sword and slew Gyphon once and for all, as well as freeing the dragons from their servitude to whomever held the Dragonstone. However, Bair remained uneasy because of a remark made by one of the dragons. He went to Adonar and engaged in an ethical debate with the god Adon over free will and the restrictions made on planar travel. Adon conceded to Bair, and allowed free travel between all the planes regardless of what blood the individual might have. Bair later accompanied his parents and his lover Jaith to destroy the Black Throne of Hadron's Hall, by posing as a troupe of entertainers who performed for a sultan. Magical Abilities Like his great-uncle, grandmother and father, Bair had Fiend blood that allowed him to bond with and imitate a certain animal. He chose a Draega form, which seemed to cause him less distress than his father's bear form. He also had a stone ring which he wore on a chain around his neck, which allowed him easy access to different planes, and a pendant with a crystal falcon inside. Trivia * As a teenager, he once drunkenly slept with the prostitute Dark-Eyed Lara. He found this very embarrassing. * Due to his quarter-Baeron heritage, Bair was unusually tall, being about six feet and ten inches tall. * He thought of his Draega form as another personality, whom he called Hunter. Category:Hybrid characters Category:Elf characters Category:Baeron characters Category:Mage characters Category:Mages Category:Baeron Category:Elves Category:Male characters Category:Silver Wolf, Black Falcon characters Category:Red Slippers characters Category:City of Jade characters